1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology of creating radiographic image data by irradiating an object with a radiant ray.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, an X-ray imaging apparatus used such as in a hospital irradiates an object with an X-ray from an X-ray radiator, detects the X-ray that has passed through the object by an X-ray receiver, outputs it as an electrical signal, which is then image-processed, for creating so-called X-ray image data. Therefore, it is necessary that the X-ray radiator and the X-ray receiver be arranged to face each other.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-100948 discloses a technique of detecting a radiating region that has been irradiated with an X-ray, detecting the presence/absence of a relative position shift between an X-ray radiator and an X-ray sensor using position information based on the radiating region, and controlling X-ray radiation by the X-ray radiator. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-135212 discloses a technique of displaying image data acquired by a visible camera overlaid with an external form acquired by a flat surface sensor.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H09-66116 discloses a technique of irradiating a body surface of a subject with a light (an index light) as an index for marking an area of the body surface of the subject to be irradiated with a therapeutic radiant ray.
In a mobile X-ray imaging apparatus or the like, which has an X-ray imaging apparatus installed in a movable carriage for performing X-ray imaging at a destination, the X-ray radiator and the X-ray receiver need to face each other at every imaging opportunity. Nevertheless, it is difficult to cause the X-ray radiator and the X-ray receiver to accurately face each other since the X-ray receiver is hidden behind a subject (patient) to be an object, a bed sheet, clothing, and the like.
Using the techniques disclosed in the above-described three patent documents, a user is still unable to check a radiating area of the X-ray radiator and a position of the X-ray receiver simultaneously, whereby it is difficult to cause the X-ray radiator and the X-ray receiver to accurately face each other.
Therefore, an objective of the present invention is to make it easy for a radiating unit and a receiving unit to face each other.